Quests (BTD5)
BTD5 Quests are quests that involve popping a certain number of bloons, either from pops by any tower or only by a specific tower with a specific upgrade. It was first introduced on December 2015. Completing requests gains rewards such as agents, monkey money, or towers. Some last 1 day, and others last 5 days. Quests reset at midnight (assuming you live in the United Kingdom.) The Different Quests Below is a lists of quests. Their name, criteria, rewards, and duration Short quests (Duration: 1 day) *'"All Cashed Up"' - Collect 10,000 Cash from Farms. Rewards: '''1 Dartling Gun *"Beehive Jive"' - Pop 50,000 Bloons with Beekeepers. '''Rewards:' 1 Monkey Sub *'"Big Friendly Bloon?"' - Pop 250 BFBs. Rewards: ''' 250 *"Bionic Meerkat"' - Pop 10,000 Bloons with Meerkat Spy Pros. '''Rewards: '''2 Ninja Monkeys *'"Heavy Boots of Lead"' - Pop 600 Lead Bloons. '''Rewards:' 1 Tribal Turtle *'"Striped All Over"' - Pop 32,500 Zebra Bloons. Rewards: ''' 50 *"Somewhere..."' - Pop 17,500 Rainbow Bloons. '''Rewards: ' 100 *'"Hardened" '- Pop 7,500 Ceramic Bloons. Rewards: 1 Beekeeper and 1 Monkey Apprentice *'"MOAB ROCK"' - Pop 1,500 MOABs. Rewards: '''1 Super Monkey Storm and 1 Bomb Tower *"Zomgantic"' - Pop 50 ZOMGs. '''Rewards: ' 250, 1 Bloonsday *'"Regen This!"' - Pop 123,456 Regen Bloons. Rewards: '''1 Glue Gunner, 1 Spike Factory *"Unseen Danger"' - Pop 80,000 Camo Bloons. '''Rewards: '''1 Bloonberry Bush, 1 Meerkat Spy *'"Angry, Angry Squirrels"' - Pop 25,000 Bloons with Angry Squirrels. '''Rewards: '''2 Sniper Monkeys *'"It Came From Below!" '- Pop 5,000 Bloons with Portable Lake Pros. '''Rewards: '''2 Monkey Buccaneer *'"The Wild Bloonberries"' - Pop 25,000 bloons with Bloonberry Bushes. '''Rewards:' 1 Spike Factory *'"TMNT"' - Pop 50,000 Bloons with Tribal Turtles. Rewards: '''2 Ninja Monkeys *"Stun Gun"' - Pop 100 MOAB-class Bloons with 4 | X Sniper Monkeys.' Rewards:' 1 Super Monkey Storm *'"Spotter"' - Pop 75,000 bloons with 2 | X Monkey Subs. '''Rewards:' 1 Monkey Sub and 1 Glue Gunner *'"Fear the Juggernaut"' - Pop 300 Lead Bloons with 4 | X Dart Monkeys. Rewards: '''1 Super Monkey Storm, 1 Sniper Monkey, 5 Pineapples *"Sticky Glue" '- Pop 1,000 Bloons with 2 | X Glue Gunners. '''Rewards: ' 25, 1 Platoon *'"Ice, Ice, Baby"' - Pop 1,000 Bloons with 2 | X Ice Towers. Rewards: ''' 25 and 1 Bloonberry Bush *"Frag Out!"' - Pop 2,000 Black Bloons with Bomb Towers. '''Rewards: '''2 Tack Shooter *'"Flash Bang"' - Pop 500 Lead Bloons with X | 3 Ninja Monkeys.. '''Rewards: '''1 Tribal Turtle *'"High Voltage" '- Pop 1,000 Bloons with 4 | X Monkey Villages. '''Rewards: '''1 Ninja Monkey, 1 Boomerang *'"Pound Zero"' - Use Ground Zero special ability 50 times. '''Rewards: ' 50 *'"Dread Pirate Monkey"' - Use MOAB Takedown Ability 50 times Rewards: '''1 Monkey Sub *"Spike Master"' - Pop 1,000 Bloons with Road Spikes. '''Rewards: '''1 Spike Factory *'"Pina Colada"' - Pop 500 Bloons by placing Exploding Pineapples. '''Rewards: '''1 Ace *'"Upgrade Complete"' - Obtain a new specialty building or upgrade. '''Rewards: '''1 Super Monkey Storm *'"Mission: Impossible" '- Complete a Special Mission. '''Rewards:' 25 and 2 Meerkat Spies *'"Special Agents, Assemble!" '- Buy 5 special agents. Rewards: 1 Tack Shooter and 1 Bomb Tower *'"Unseen Danger"' - Pop 80,000 camo bloons. Rewards: 1 Meerkat Spy and 1 Bloonsbury Bush. Long quests (Duration: 5 days): *'"Epic Bloon Popper"' - Pop 250,000 Bloons. Rewards: 100, 1 Boomerang *'"Legendary Bloon Popper"' - Pop 500,000 Bloons. Rewards: ''' 250 *"Supreme Bloon Popper" '- Pop 1,000,000 Bloons. '''Rewards: '''1 Super Monkey Storm, 1 Bloonsday Device, and 1 Super Monkey *'"Over The Rainbow"' - Pop 100,000 Rainbow Bloons. '''Rewards: ' 100 *'"Extra Hardened"' - Pop 50,000 Ceramic Bloons. Rewards: 150, 1 Super Monkey Storm *'"Mean and Unseen"' - Pop 500 Camo Lead Bloons. Rewards: 50 and 2 Meerkat Spies *'"Epic Range"' - Pop 200,000 Bloons with 0 | 2 Super Monkeys. Rewards: ''' 100, 1 Boomerang *"Spike-o-Pult!"' - Pop 30,000 Bloons with 3 | X Dart Monkeys. '''Rewards:' 50 and 2 Bomb Towers *'"Red Hot" '- Pop 25,000 Frozen Bloons with Boomerang Throwers. Rewards: '''1 Bloonsberry Bush, 1 Monkey Apprentice *"Hit The Jackpot"' - Collect 100,000 cash from Banana Farms. '''Rewards: '''2 Mortar Towers *'"Easy As Pie"' - Win 10 Maps on Easy. '''Rewards: ' 200 *'"Advanced Tactics"' - Win 6 Advanced Maps on Medium or harder. Rewards: 200 *'"Expertly Done"' - Win 4 Expert Maps. Rewards: ''' 150, 1 Dartling Gun *"Challenge Accepted"' - Win 6 Daily Challenges. '''Rewards: ' 50, 2 Bloonsberry Bushes *'"Pay Day"' - Earn 500 Monkey Money. Rewards: '''1 Farm *"Rolling In It"' - Earn 1000 Monkey Money. '''Rewards: '''1 Farm, 1 Village *'"Agent Pros"' - Buy 20 Special Agents. '''Rewards: ' 150, 1 Farm, 1 Village * Tips *Regrow Farming can be helpful on Hardened and a lot of other quests. *Special Missions can help complete quests quickly. For instance, Fast Upgrade s features the expert track Castle , and completing it 4 times (it is a relatively easy and fast mission) completes "Expertly Done" quest, which requires you to completely 4 Expert maps, which is far more difficult. *Often times, quests that involve towers can only be upgraded on 1 side. *Although it says impossible, Mission Impossible isn't impossible. *You need at least 200 Monkey Money to complete Special Agents, Assemble. *Camo Lead Bloons only come on round 59. There are 28 of them making this quest time consuming. *Buy and sell Monkey Pirates to beat this quest. If you're doing NAPS or NAPSFRILLS, go onto Archipelago. *You can beat Heavy Boots of Lead by playing to Round 76, restarting, and going to round 50. *If you go to round 100, you're almost guaranteed to beat Supreme Bloon Popper and MOAB Rock. *Get Pro Agents quickly to beat quests such as Bionic Meerkat. *Beat Stun Gun and Ice, Ice, Baby by going 4-x snipers and a 2-x ice tower. *Beat Flash Bang by using Ninja Monkeys as your only lead popping power. *Beat Spike-O-Pult by getting them early and playing Tracks with straight lines *You have to be extremely greedy to beat Hit the Jackpot. *It Came From Below costs loads of Monkey Money and is time consuming. *It takes 91 sets of Road Spikes to beat Spike Master. That's a total of $2,275. If you want to, Road Spike Farm. It is possible to easily do this by applying large numbers of Road Spikes in MOAB Madness. *Beat Spotter by going onto a big water level (Archipelago, Dockside, or Ice Flow). Archipelago is recommended. Then, spam 2-x Monkey Subs. *Legendary Bloon Popper is half as hard as Supreme bloon Popper. *Beekeeper Pros are helpful for Beehive Jive. *Road Spike Farming may help the Spike Master quest. With Road Spike Farming, it is guaranteed to not make any loss in profit. *Beat Sticky Glue by getting a 2-x glue gunner(use Glue Supply Depot) and wait it out. *Beat Extra Hardened by Regen Farming. *Sell and buy 0/4 Ground Zeros on MOAB Madness many times can help complete Pound Zero. *Beating Round 85-98 should be able to beat the Zomgantic quest. *Playing the same track and difficulty in Expertly Done will still contribute to the rewards. For example, completing Clock on Easy 4 times in a row will gain the reward. *It is possible to save the last round of Medium Difficulty on Medium Difficulty and complete it keep completing the last saved round to complete Advanced Tactics. *Beating Rounds 46 to 91 should be able to earn MOABs Rock reward. Trivia *Rewards that give towers mean the player will earn towers that can be placed for free for once each only. *Some of the quests' names are references. For example, "Special Agents, Assemble!" refers to The Avengers, "Somewhere..." and "Over the Rainbow" refer to the song "Somewhere over the Rainbow", and "TMNT" refers to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", or commonly nicknamed "TMNT". *Even rewarded Special Agents can contribute to gaining pro status. For example, beating Heavy Boots of Lead rewards a Tribal Turtle, and the player places the rewarded Tribal Turtle on a track and it contributes one more step towards the Tribal Turtle Pro.